Im so Sorry
by callmeincognito
Summary: What Happens After Annabeth makes a huge mistake.


I had been an idiot. I felt like I just needed some time to remember who I was.

While Percy was asleep I quietly came out of his arms, and put on a pair of actual clothes. I sat next to him and looked at his face, and softly brushed my hand against his cheek. As I remembered this was the last time I was going to be seeing him for a while, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I then sat down at my desk and took a minute to write a note. That minute turned into thirty minutes, and thirty minutes turned into an hour of tears. After shakily regaining myself I placed the note straight on the desk and walked toward the door. I then quietly closed the door and left.

I walked as fast as I could to the nearest greyhound bus station and bought a ticket to Texas. It would probably take a few days to get there, but I decided it was for the best. I didn't exactly know where the ticket was going to take me in Texas; I just knew that it wasn't home.

As I stepped on the bus I had to keep myself from crying as I took the seat in the back. I looked over and saw a mother with her two kids; one boy and one girl. They were smiling and all curled up together on the seat. It reminded me of the way Percy smiled when he was happy. And then I slowly scooted toward the window and watched as the Rainy morning sky of New York faded behind me. As the little pitter-patter of the rain drops hit against the window, it reminded me of Percy's heartbeat late at night. And how someone else would probably be laying there soon.

When the bus was in the station in Texas I didn't even bother to look where I was. I Just started walking.

The view was great, it was a valley I guess you would say; Alive with orange, yellow, and red. I heard the bus drive off and then looked around to see I was in the middle of nowhere by myself. There wasn't a person in sight. Knowing what I had done I began to walk. I walked for hours until I started to think.

I noticed how there were animals everywhere. A family of squirrels sitting in a tree together eating nuts. I smiled at the sight of them. How happy their family was. I wanted that Happiness; but I screwed that up for myself.

I got deeper into thought. Why was I even put here? For me to just go through pain and hurt? What if I was put here for someone to teach me something? Or for me to teach someone something? What if it was all a dream? And one day I would wake up and be somewhere else.

A while away I saw railroad tracks and started walking that way. As I approached the tracks I sat and closed my eyes. I wasn't purposely trying to kill myself, But if a train Happened to hit me, I wouldn't mind.

After a few hours of sitting I noticed the sun was about gone from the sky and got up and began walking again. I ended up at a valley that led down onto a hill. I stood at the very top and savored every moment. I felt free. But then I started to think about how I wished I was back home, with Percy. And at that moment I felt arms wrap around me, and I had such a loss for words all I could process was tears. "You didn't think you could get away from me that easy, did you?" It was Percy. I didn't say anything back. I just let my tears fall just as they did three nights ago with him holding me again.

It felt like forever by the time I had stopped crying; It was already dark and we had found our way to the ground. I kept my eyes closed and didn't look at him, afraid I might feel guilty. I cried in selfishness. How could I cry over something I did by choice? He didn't even shed a tear; He just Held me understanding it all. I didn't understand how a person could be so selfless. I hurt him so much and he still came and found me and sat here holding me for something I shouldn't even be crying over. I admired him for that. I admired everything about him. I didn't understand how he could do it. "I'm so sorry, I know nothing I could ever say could make up for what I did but I-" suddenly I felt the soft comfort of Percy's lips on mine and almost cried again because how happy I was. "Annabeth I forgive you." I smiled so brightly I couldn't even feel my cheeks. "I love you, Percy Jackson." And wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tighter than I ever had.


End file.
